Opération Tempête d'Octobre
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale : Russie a libéré Chine et demande quelque chose en retour.


_Disclaimer : Himaruya est le patron de ce joyeux bordel qu'est Hetalia_

 _Rating : T je dirais mais en vrai je ne sais pas trop comment classifier cet OS_

 _Personnages présents : Russie, Chine, et Angleterre mais personne ne sait son utilité xD_

 _Pairing : RoChu. Normalement je déteste ce couple mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a inspiré_

 _Moi-même, je n'ai pas tout compris. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça._

 _Pour les précisions historiques : Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, entre les bombardements de Hiroshima et Nagasaki, la Russie a libéré la Chine de l'occupation japonaise. Cet événement, appelé « l'Opération Tempête d'Octobre », est assez méconnu et souvent oublié des livres d'histoire alors qu'en réalité, il est très important pour des raisons évidentes._

 _Bon ben bonne lecture. Oubliez pas de reviewer c: ~_

* * *

Le froid mordant mais doux, effrayant mais accueillant, en résumé le froid de la mort, avait pris possession du corps de Yao pour la énième fois depuis les prémices de sa longue existence de nation. Mais il avait accueilli cette nouvelle mort, ce sommeil comateux provisoire, les bras ouverts. Pendant plusieurs années, pendant cette terrible Seconde Guerre mondiale, cette guerre de trop, cette tâche ensanglantée dans la frise historique du XXe siècle, Japon l'avait envahi et oppressé. Il avait tellement souffert que ce qui devait arriver était arrivé : Il était tout simplement mort.

 **« China… »**

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le froid du parquet et le vent glacial qui s'infiltrait à travers ses vêtements qu'il sentait. Au contraire, il sentait qu'il était sur la surface moelleuse d'un lit et son corps s'était réchauffé. Il sentait même déjà son cœur recommencer à battre.

 **« China ! »**

Il s'était passé quelque chose, hier. Quelque chose d'important, de grave, qui avait accéléré sa chute. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur cuisante dans son dos ou ses reins, la douleur si spécifique de son peuple. Aurait-il été libéré ou se serait-il libéré tout seul ? Pourquoi avait-il un tel trou de mémoire ? Il quittait peu à peu son état de coma post-mortem. Sa main remua, sa paupière frémit et ses oreilles se débouchèrent progressivement.

 **« CHINA ! »**

Le hurlement le réveilla aussitôt. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement en position assise. Devant lui, debout les bras croisés et dans toute sa prestance, se tenait Arthur Kirkland le représentant de l'Angleterre. Le chinois avait reconnu sa voix. C'était le britannique qui avait perdu son flegme habituel pour l'appeler.

Le lit d'hôpital où Yao était allongé remua, et il se tourna brusquement pour apercevoir également Ivan assis au bord de son lit. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de chasser la brume de son esprit. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver, au final ?

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-aru ? »**

Marmonna-t-il, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux détachés, toujours fins et soyeux, dans une tentative de réprimer son mal de tête.

 **« On est venu te sauver la vie ~ »**

Répondit le russe dans un accent à couper le couteau, affichant un petit sourire qui fit frémir Yao d'effroi. Et probablement aussi Arthur. Le chinois se tourna vers son homologue russe, grimaça de douleur en sentant ses muscles se contracter.

 **« Me sauver ? Comment ça-aru ?**

 **\- Amérique a testé sa nouvelle bombe sur une petite ville de Japon hier – Hiroshima je crois. Ça a permis de détourner son attention assez longtemps pour que j'envoie mon armée en Mandchourie. J'y suis depuis hier. Tu t'es évanoui à mon arrivée.**

 **\- T… Tu veux dire que… Aru…**

 **\- Da ~ tu es libéré de l'occupation japonaise. »**

Yao resta abasourdi pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser retomber allongé sur le lit. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait bataillé pendant toute la guerre contre Kiku, jusqu'à terminer dans la boue à genoux. Il avait perdu face à la nation du soleil levant, qui avait levé sur le chinois et son peuple un voile d'obscurité. Yao s'était fait assiéger, occuper, torturer et humilier pendant plus de cinq ans. Japon avait réussi à le tuer, il aurait pu faire de lui un territoire japonais à part entière sans aucun scrupule… Et son salut, sa libération, son sauvetage, il les devait à… Ivan. Russie. Cette nation grande, imposante et oppressante qui lui faisait peur. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

 **« Je… Merci, Ivan-aru.**

 **\- Un simple merci… ? Tu ne pense pas que tu me doit quelque chose en échange de ta libération ? ~ »**

Répondit Ivan, affichant un grand sourire et penchant sa tête sur le côté. Il ne manquait plus qu'une musique bien flippante pour que le scénario de film d'horreur soit parfait. Arthur tiqua soudainement en entendant les paroles du soviétique, et marmonna une excuse avant de quitter la pièce. Yao se retrouvait donc seul avec Ivan. Le même Ivan qui le traumatisait et qui le collait depuis des années. Sauf qu'avant, Yao pouvait le mettre dehors ou trouver une excuse pour lui fausser compagnie. Sauf que là…

Là, son corps était en phase de guérison. Il était bloqué, coincé et incapable de se défendre ou de s'enfuir. Bref, il était piégé.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ivan-aru ?** Demanda-t-il sur un ton méfiant, sur la défensive.

 **\- Oh, rien d'inédit ~ Toujours la même requête : Deviens un avec m…**

 **\- Non. »**

La réponse avait été claire, ferme et stricte. Elle avait fendu l'air comme un coup d'épée, laissant derrière elle un silence gênant. Ivan avait vraiment l'air surpris de ce refus. Et Yao, il avait eu besoin de tout son courage et toute son assurance de nation pour dire non. Cependant, le russe se reprit rapidement.

 **« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, ufu ~ Mes troupes stationnent chez toi depuis deux jours et je ne compte pas les enlever de là.**

 **\- En résumé, tu m'as libéré de l'occupation de Japon parce que tu voulais toi-même m'occuper.**

 **\- C'était moi ou Amérique. Et le communisme te va si bien que je me suis dit que ce serait dommage que tu doive l'abandonner.**

 **\- Tu es horrible.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on dit. En attendant, tu me dois toujours un service. »**

Soudain, Yao gémit de douleur en se sentant projeté en avant. Ivan venait de l'attraper par le col pour l'attirer vers lui. Et ce bougre avait de la force. Yao ne put que se figer, frissonner en sentant le souffle de son allié sur son visage et le fixer avec un mélange d'appréhension et de colère contrôlée.

Russie laissa échapper un petit rire enfantin, presque mignon, et leva sa main pour caresser tendrement la joue du chinois qui se crispa à son contact. Ce geste contrastait totalement avec la violence dont il avait fait preuve en le rapprochant brusquement de lui.

 **« Alors vas-y-aru… Fais-moi tien si c'est ce que tu veux** , lâcha sèchement Yao, la tête haute bien qu'il ne contrôle toujours pas son corps qui tremblait d'appréhension.

 **\- Hm… Ce serait tentant. Mais non. »**

Le russe relâcha Chine, qui n'eut pas tout de suite le réflexe de se tenir en position relevée et s'écroula à nouveau sur le lit, haletant. Il se sentait aussi faible que s'il avait été drogué. Cette sensation d'impuissance était insupportable pour lui.

 **« P… Pourquoi-aru ?**

 **\- Et bien… Comme tu le sais déjà, mes troupes vont stationner chez toi alors on va vivre ensemble pendant un petit moment ~**

 **\- Et donc-aru ?**

 **\- Et donc ce sera terriblement ennuyeux si je te fais mien alors que tu es aussi passif. Alors j'attendrais que tu le veuille, que tu vienne ver moi de toi-même.**

 **\- Espèce de malade-aru… Ça n'arrivera jamais.**

 **\- Tu en es bien sûr ? ~ »**

Ivan profita du fait que Yao ne s'était toujours pas relevé pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, ses mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête et son corps surplombant le sien. Yao se sentit aussitôt instinctivement en danger et voulut se sortir de là. Mais paradoxalement, une partie de son cerveau avait remarqué la position suggestive dans laquelle le russe les avait mis et il sentit son corps se réchauffer subitement à ce contact.

Soudain, les lèvres froides du russe se posèrent sur les siennes. La conscience de Yao était en alerte rouge et lui hurlait de le repousser, mais son corps eut un frisson et se cambra en avant, cherchant plus de contact, tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur les larges épaules du russe. Sa langue se logea à la commissure de la bouche du russe, qui sourit contre ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir, laissant sa langue toucher la sienne et leurs lèvres se mouver ensemble.

Et Yao se surprit à adorer ça et en vouloir plus. Même s'il s'insurgeait de ressentir ça. Il laissa sa main descendre le long du dos du russe, frustré de sentir le tissu de sa veste militaire faire barrage à sa peau.

Et c'est là qu'Ivan lâcha ses lèvres et s'éloigna de lui, laissant le chinois haletant, en manque et surpris. Le russe, lui, affichait un sourire satisfait bien que ses joues soient un peu rougies.

 **« Et bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle fougue.**

 **\- Q… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait-aru ?**

 **\- Moi ? Rien du tout. C'est peut-être plutôt toi qui refoule tes sentiments depuis longtemps.**

 **\- N… Non c'est faux-aru… Tu as fait venir Angleterre pour qu'il me jette un sort ou un truc comme ça-aru…**

 **\- Et même si c'était vrai, qui te croira ?**

Yao ne trouva rien à répondre. Il le fusilla du regard, mais il le laissa parler. Ivan poursuivit :

 **\- Mais un jour ou l'autre, tu arrêteras de te voiler la face et tu assumeras ce que tu ressens au fond de toi. Et ce jour-là…**

Il agrippa soudainement les hanches de Yao, qui gémit de surprise et pencha son bassin en avant à ce contact, lui lançant un regard suppliant. Ivan sembla avoir beaucoup de mal à le lâcher, et poursuivre sa phrase, la chuchotant contre son oreille :

 **\- …Ce jour-là, tu seras prêt à devenir un avec moi. »**


End file.
